Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: A drabble a day to keep the Christmas spirit at bay! Fluffy, Christmas-themed drabbles to celebrate the upcoming holiday! Requests welcome.
1. Cards

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Timmy x Trixie.**

**Prompt: Cards.**

…

Trixie Tang was used to coming to school and finding her locker crammed with early Christmas cards every December. The boys of the school were just desperate for her attention and she enjoyed the feeling of being an object of desire.

Each card was store-bought, but with added effects such as girly stickers and the occasional pop-up heart (one would think these cards were for Valentine's Day). One card - which she almost called her favourite - had a voice recording of 'Gosh, you're pretty!' playing over and over every time she opened the card (that one was a keeper).

The only thing she disapproved of was the fact none of them had approached her with the cards. They had taken the cowardly way out and stuffed them into her locker before school started, so that she wouldn't see them do it. Which was a shame, really. She wasn't so cold-hearted (like everyone thought) that she didn't say thank you. Every boy had done this.

Except one.

"Uh…Trixie?"

All conversation on the popular kids' table stopped as they turned to the buck-toothed kid, who was hiding something behind his back. They all stared at him, waiting for him to do something, but he just stood there shifting from one foot to the other. Trixie could've sworn she heard a woman's voice say 'Go on, Timmy' from the boy's pink backpack.

Blue eyes looked to her, "Uh…Here, Trixie." He said quickly as his hands came out from behind his back and a folded piece of paper was thrust at her. She swiped it from the air and stared.

In her hands was a piece of folded paper, the front of which had 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' scrawled in red crayon and, as she opened it, she found a crudely-drawn version of herself and the boy, exchanging presents and holding hands. It didn't light up nor play music or tell her she was pretty like her other gifts. One with such high standards would be insulted by this, however she couldn't bring herself to be. It was homemade, he had obviously put a lot of effort into it and he had brought it right to her - none of the other boys had done this.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

Trixie was about to respond when she heard Tad and Chad begin to mutter to themselves and Veronica snorted, "What a loser!"

Trixie looked to them, then back to the less-popular boy. The popular kids were staring at her expectantly and the pressure was on and -

Oh, damn.

"SECURITY!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Her admirer muttered just as he was grabbed by the muscular bodyguard.

Trixie couldn't stop herself from calling, "Thanks, Timmy!" just as the boy was thrown into the nearby trashcan.

As he flew through the air, however, he exclaimed with delight, "Hey! You remembered my name!"

Tad cracked a joke about Turner, which Chad and Veronica laughed at. Trixie was far too busy admiring her new card to notice.

…

**Author's note:**

**The Countdown Calendar has officially been opened!**

**Yup, I'm doing this challenge again, just for Fairly Odd Parents this time. In case you aren't aware, this is a collection of drabbles centred around Christmas/New Year. One drabble is posted each day of December.**

**The pairings in this collection will vary. You're more than welcome to request a pairing (het, slash and femslash are all fine). I only have one rule to this: the nature of the pairing may change depending on my preferences. For example, if you request a romantic pairing that I don't particularly enjoy, I may change it to friendship, parental, unrequited etc. Is this okay? Oh, and no OCs, please. **

**I already have all my prompts, but if there is a prompt you'd **_**really **_**like me to write, be sure to drop it in (remember, they have to be Christmas/New Year related). Oh, and all requests in the form of reviews, please.**

**There will be a warning at the beginning of each one, so if the pairing you don't like is there, feel free to turn back.**

**So, yes. Hope you enjoy them all.**


	2. Lights

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Cosmo x Wanda.**

**Prompt: Lights.**

…

"But _Wandaaaa!_"

Wanda's smile dropped as she heard her husband whining again. The pink-haired fairly sighed and turned to him, "Yes, Cosmo?"

"Why can't we use _magic _again?" Cosmo asked childishly, looking around for the wand his wife had hidden as not to tempt him.

Wanda sighed. She couldn't count how many times she had told him that morning why they weren't just going to poof up decorations for their castle. As Wanda took another string of lights out of the cardboard box marked CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, which sat on one of the shelves in their home; not too high so she could reach, she explained (for, possibly, the millionth time), "Cosmo, it's more _special _this way. It's tradition for couples to put the decorations up _together_ - _without magic._"

Cosmo whimpered. Like most fairies, he relied on magic so much that, when not allowed to use it, he felt powerless and weak. He didn't see the point, but…if it was what Wanda wanted…who was he to deny her request? With a sigh of defeat, the green-haired went to the box and took his own string of lights.

Wanda gave him a grateful smile. Idiotic as he may be, Cosmo still knew how to make his wife happy. And, boy, did he make her happy. Annoyed her maybe, sometimes made her so mad she wouldn't carry a conversation with him for hours. But, even after all of these years of marriage and all the godchildren they'd had together and all the trouble he caused, it was the little things he did that reminded her why she married him in the first place.

Cosmo grumbled to himself as he tried to untangle the lights. He pulled at the wires again, which only seemed to make it worse. No, no! This couldn't happen! This wouldn't make Wanda happy! He tried again, to no avail. Suddenly determined (as much as a little fairy could, anyway), he spat on both hands, rubbed them together and took hold of the string one more time. Another tug of the lights proved useless and Cosmo yelped in surprise as the box was pulled from the shelf and landed right on top of him.

Wanda was oblivious to her husband's struggle as he rolled around, not realizing that he was making everything worse. When Wanda pinned one end of the lights to the wall, she heard a little whimper of, "Uh…Wanda…?"

The pink-haired fairy turned, only to see her husband laying on his belly, looking up at her helplessly. The lights pinned his arms to his sides, wrapped around his torso tightly due to his struggling. The green-haired male wriggled, then gave his wife another pleading look, "Help…?"

She wanted to help him, really she did, but the situation was much too enjoyable to her and she couldn't help but fall into laughter. Cosmo gave her a confused look, before really taking note of how funny the situation was and grinning. Wanda knelt down beside him and helped him onto his knees, then gave his cheek a quick kiss for his efforts. The smile Cosmo gave her would've broken his face had it grown any wider and, so though by magic, the lights wrapped around him lit up in an array of colours.

…

**Author's note:**

**Decorating without magic. Cosmo fails at it.**


	3. Mistletoe

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Juandissimo x Cupid.**

**Prompt: Mistletoe.**

…

Cupid should've been far too used to his boyfriend waking him up by now, but that didn't stop him from practically jumping out of his skin when he heard his name being quietly called and had rolled over, only to see a large pair of purple eyes staring at him. The God of Love huffed as he sat up, "Are you _trying _to _kill _me?"

"No." Juandissimo replied, a little smirk practically embedded on his face.

"Well, don't scare me like that." There was a brief pause before Cupid frowned, "You look too happy."

"Can a man not look happy to see the love of his life?"

"Juan, we live together. You see me _every _day."

"Uh-huh."

"…Why are you so happy?"

It took Cupid a moment to process that Juandissimo's smirk had now widened. It took another for him to realize the Spaniard was holding something above them. Cupid's blue eyes - still half-lidded in drowsiness - trailed upwards - "Seriously?"

Above the space between them, Juandissimo held a sprig of mistletoe between his thumb and index finger. The God looked back at the fairy, "Really?"

"_Si._" Juandissimo nodded, looking absolutely delighted with himself. Sneaky little…

"Didn't you try something like this last year?" Cupid asked, remembering full-well that, during their first Christmas together, Juandissimo had placed a sprig of mistletoe in every available place so, no matter where Cupid went, he would be under a piece of the plant. The Spaniard certainly took advantage of this tradition. "Well…at least you're being subtle about it this year…" Cupid looked Juandissimo in the eye, "Joke's on you: I don't celebrate Christmas."

"You did last year."

"Well, yeah, but that's because you shoved it in my face and forced me to."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Whatever." Cupid grumbled (wasn't much of a morning person) as he turned to lay down again. Honestly, his first day off in Gods know how long and Juandissimo just had to wake him up for a silly trick. It was a sweet thought, he supposed, but he had just hoped to have a long rest today.

Before he could lay down and get comfortable, however, Juandissimo tapped his shoulder. Cupid glared at him as Juandissimo gestured to the plant, "Uh, Cupido, are you forgetting?"

Cupid huffed. Alright, if it meant he could go back to sleep… "Fine. Come here."

Juandissimo smiled widely and leaned down to him. Cupid put a hand on the back of the Spaniard's head to bring him down quicker and the two shared a sweet kiss. Juandissimo threw the little sprig away as Cupid pulled back, breaking the kiss, "There. You got your kiss. Now, I may not know much about Christmas, but I do know that one piece equals one kiss." He gave the Spaniard a know-it-all smirk, "You're outta luck, bub."

"Ah. Think so?"

"Yup. Can I go back to sleep now?" He turned to lay down again before Juandissimo gently took hold of his bicep.

"Hold on a second, _mi amor. _You have to carry out tradition."

"I did." Cupid said.

"Only one."

The God sat against the headboard and raised an eyebrow, "There's another tradition?"

"No. I mean we have only kissed under one sprig."

"There's another?"

Juandissimo grinned at him, "_Mira hacia el techo._"

"What?"

"Look at the ceiling."

Cupid looked up, then immediately frowned, "Oh, seriously?!"

Above them, the ceiling was completely covered in green from all the sprigs of mistletoe hanging by little strings. Cupid looked at Juandissimo, who was only grinning in delight, "You're such a creep."

"A creep who desires to carry out tradition."

"How many are there?!"

Juandissimo pointed at them, pretending to count, "_Uno, dos…_Six-hundred…"

"Six-_hundred?!_" Cupid exclaimed, "Where do you even - I don't wanna know." The God huffed, blowing a strand of air out of his eyes, "You realize we're gonna be here all day."

"_Exactly._"

"Oh…fine. But afterwards, you better let me - Mm!"

…

**Author's note:**

**Get used to it, Cupid. He's gonna do this every year.**

_**Every. Year.**_


	4. Christmas Sweaters

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Parental Mom & Timmy.**

**Prompt: Christmas Sweaters.**

…

"Okay, guys, we're almost done with the Wish List." Timmy said to his fairies as they held their wands at the ready. "Ready? I wish -"

"Oh, Timmy!"

A female voice - one that belonged to his mother - interrupted him before he could get the last few words out. Timmy froze, listening out for oncoming footsteps. When the sound of high heels on laminated flooring reached his ears, he whipped around to his fairies, "Quick! Activate fish mode!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof quickly waved their wands once and, in seconds, had changed into their goldfish forms. The three splashed into the water of their bowl, just as Mrs. Turner knocked on the door. "Timmy?" She called again.

"Come in." Timmy called back, making sure to make himself appear as casual as possible as his mother opened the door and poked her head in.

"Timmy, are you okay? I thought I heard voices." She asked, eyes darting around the room to check for any intruders. It wasn't that she thought her son was crazy or anything, she just…seemed to catch him talking to himself an awful lot. Though, wasn't it normal for kids to have imaginary friends?

"Nothing wrong, Mom. Just talking to my fish." Timmy gestured to the bowl with one little wave.

"Oh. No need to call the police then." Mom muttered as she stepped into the room, hands behind her back.

"Something you needed, Mom?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed as her brightened up with an excited grin. "Look what I made just for you!" She took her hands out from behind her back. Timmy immediately blanched.

It was a sweater, he supposed. Well, he was sure the original idea was for it to be a sweater. From where he was standing, he could tell it was _not _going to fit him. The sleeves alone would most likely swallow his arms and - what on earth was that giant hole on the top?

"Uh…Thanks, Mom…" Timmy muttered awkwardly.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it!" She exclaimed in delight, then thrust it out to him, "Here! Try it on!"

"Uh…No, Mom, that's okay…"

"Oh, come on! Please?"

Timmy took a quick glance at his fish. Cosmo was giggling to himself, Wanda was giving him a knowing look and Poof simply stared with a little smile on his face. The young boy sighed. If he didn't try it on now, not only would he upset his mother but Wanda would probably chew him out for it later. Oh, well.

"Okay…" He muttered as he held out his hands.

Mrs. Turner grinned and quickly handed it to him. "I didn't know how big your head was," she said as he pulled it over himself, "so I used a bowling ball for size!"

Ah. Well, that was obvious. It slipped right over his head, large enough to reveal some of his shirt as he pulled it down to his shoulders. He was right. The sleeves completely buried his arms and hands and the sweater itself looked almost like a dress. It was made of yarn, striped with green and red and was decorated with white puffballs.

Timmy scratched at his arms and back, "It's…a little itchy…"

"But you like it, right?" Mrs. Turner asked hopefully.

Timmy sighed and took another look at his fish. Wanda nodded encouragingly while Cosmo continued giggling. "Yeah, Mom. I really like it."

"Oh, I knew you would!" Mrs. Turner practically squealed, "Oh! Wait here! I'll go get the matching scarf!" She raced from the room.

Timmy let himself smile a little. Admittedly, his mother wasn't that good at much, but at least she tried.

…

**Author's note:**

**I have nothing to say.**


	5. Fireplace

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Fireplace.**

**Prompt: Unrequited Timmy x Tootie.**

…

_Tootie giggled as Timmy's arms went around her, holding her close and keeping her warm; his strong arms fighting against the cold. _

_They had spent the entire day together; just the two of them. A snowball fight, decorating the house, putting up the tree. It had been perfect. Just the two of them._

_Timmy muttered something in her ear that she didn't quite catch, but her heart melted from his voice nonetheless. She shifted slightly to snuggle closer to him, when he suddenly stood up. She watched him curiously as he held out a hand and she was pulled to her feet._

_Then he knelt down._

_Her heart almost stopped beating as he took a box out of his pocket, "Tootie, will you marry me?"_

_She gasped happily, "Oh, Timmy, I -"_

And Tootie woke up. She cursed her dumb luck, then sadness bore into her as she realized that the only warmth she was receiving was the flame that was dancing away in the fireplace; she had fallen asleep right in front of it, on a pillow and, as usual, could only dream about the one she couldn't have.

Oh, well. Maybe next Christmas.

…

**Author's note:**

**Short, I know.**


	6. Family

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Ex-friendship Gary x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Family**

…

Gary remembered Christmas time with the Turners.

Timmy always woke him up, practically the crack of dawn, to help him wake up his parents. Gary would always be assigned to Timmy's father, but whatever he did never worked and Timmy would be forced to wake him up himself.

Then came the presents. Timmy always opened his first - a new baseball bat, a sled for riding down the snowy hills of Dimmsdale, a new Crimson Chin action figure. His parents would go next, then it was Gary's turn.

He remembered the looks on the adults' faces as he opened his 'presents'. Always giving their son that look of confusion and suspicion; like they had already begun to think he was crazy. But there was nothing wrong with a child having an imaginary friend, right?

Timmy would make him a present - a _real _present. A box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon, poorly put together with the clumsy fingers of a five-year-old and a role-and-a-half of tape. The gift was usually one of Timmy's old toys, that Gary had apparently wanted for a long time (or so Timmy said).

They watched Christmas movies (a chair would be saved for Gary), they ate Christmas dinner (Timmy made sure his mother placed a plate for Gary), they sang Christmas carols and played with their new toys and read Christmas stories together.

But then came the therapy and those Christmases were taken away. He had been locked away in the back of Timmy's head with all the rest of his childhood playthings.

Which, by the way, was totally not cool.

As Gary thought about this, sitting under an umbrella by the pool (it didn't seem to snow on Unwish Island), he heard footsteps and looked up.

One of the Timmys, put here for the simple amusement of the unwished creatures there, was smiling at him. Gary frowned as he stared at him, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts, but when the Timmy didn't go, he snapped, "What?"

"For you, sir." The Timmy said, holding out…

No. No way.

A box, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon and at least a role-and-a-half of tape. It was exactly identical to the ones Timmy used to make for him. He hadn't seen it in at least five years, maybe more.

He took it from the clone, but didn't unwrap it. Not yet. Gary looked at the clone, who smiled back, then he smirked, "Cool."

…

**Author's note:**

**Here you are, 212musicfan, some Imaginary Gary. **


	7. Christmas Songs

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Also don't own the song used here.**

**Pairing: Norm x Crocker.**

**Prompt: Christmas Songs.**

…

Now, don't get him wrong, Norm had a sense of rhythm. Best singer amongst his species, thank you very much.

He liked music, of course he did. Everyone did. Anyone who didn't, he believed, had some serious issues.

What he _didn't _like, however, was the same songs being played over and over and over again.

"Hey, Crock-pot!" The genie called, arms crossed and face pulled into a frown, "Would you cut that out?"

Crocker looked over at him confusedly, briefly wondering what he meant, before realizing the cause of the genie's annoyance. The stereo was blaring out Christmas songs, the same ones. Over and over and over again. "Oh, Norm." Crocker said half-heartedly, waving a hand in the genie's direction, "Get into the Christmas spirit!"

Oh, he would love to. If he didn't have those songs nailed into his head. Catchy, yes, but overly annoying now that he had heard them all ten times each in the course of one hour.

The only way it could get more annoying was if Crocker began to sing along.

…Oh, well, great. Jinxed it.

_Don't you dare, _Norm thought, just before Crocker opened his mouth and blurted out the lyrics. His voice was nothing short of awful, he was off-key and - oh, no, please don't start dancing.

He did.

It didn't take long for Crocker to come dancing over to him and suddenly grabbing his arms, forcing him to dance too. Norm tried to decline his offer, even straight out telling him to stop, then…it became hard to. The hopeful little gleam in Crocker's eyes made him feel weird and soon he couldn't help but sigh and go along with it.

They sang together, their strange duet; their voices somehow sounding…_good _together.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!_

…

**Author's note: **

**There you are, unknown20troper, I did what I could.**


	8. Snowball

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: friendship Remy x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Snowball.**

…

With no parents to accompany him this December (like the many other Decembers he had lived through), Remy was left with only his godfather for company. Well, him and the few servants Remy's parents had left him with, but they couldn't carry on a conversation.

Remy was followed by said servants as he made his way down the street, a purple bird flying over their heads (unbeknownst to his servants, of course). The sound of children drummed in his ears.

Every child in Dimmsdale must've been in the park that morning, for the town had been visited by none other than Jack Frost the night before. A blanket of white had covered the town and every child took advantage of this school-free day.

The blond boy couldn't remember a time when he and his parents had played together in the snow. He couldn't quite recall playing with them at all, actually. The bitterness toward his parents began to set in again before he was taken out of his thoughts by the snowball that narrowly missed his feet.

Now, who the heck had thrown -

Oh. Surprise, surprise.

"Remy Buxaplenty?" He heard Timmy Turner say aloud, the snowball fight between he and his friends paused.

For once, Remy decided to ignore him. What was the point?

That is, until the brown-haired boy began walking over, leaving a confused Chester and AJ behind. "Hey, uh, Remy?" Remy spared him a glance. Timmy didn't look happy and, as he heard a female voice mutter encouraging words, he understood why. Wasn't his idea. "Do you wanna…come and join in our snowball fight? It'll make the teams fair?"

Remy's eyebrows rose and, taking one quick glance at his godfather (who offered him an encouraging nod), actually smiled at Turner and nodded.

…

**Author's note:**

**Here's some Remy. Never written about him before.**


	9. Tree

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: bully/victim Vicky x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Tree.**

…

The way Vicky - the notorious babysitter that everyone, except the blinded adults, hated - sang her own version of Jingle Bells (he'd rather not repeat the lyrics) just made this day of December all the more scarier.

Of _course _his parents had decided to go somewhere together to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Luckily, they had the decency to spend the actual _day _with their son, but any days leading up to it were theirs.

So he had to spend them with Vicky.

And now she was mutilating their tree. By 'mutilating', of course, it meant throwing their decorations to the floor and hanging up her own.

Red, plastic skulls replaced baubles and - were those _snakes? _- the tinsel was gone and she had previously set fire to it so the tree was barely standing (of course, she'd blame that on him later, for his parents to see) and - everything was all wrong!

And then she grabbed Timmy by the back of his t-shirt, hoisting him up in the air (making him drop his goldfish bowl, although his fairies had the sense to fix it as soon as Vicky turned her back), and hung him on the tip of the tree, where their brightly glowing star had once sat in its rightful place.

_And a twerp on top of the tree!_

Vicky finished, then belted out a laugh that was almost too maniacal for a teenage girl to make.

Timmy sighed. To each their own, he supposed.

At least she was celebrating.

…

**Author's note:**

**This 'pairing' really had no other name. But here's some Vicky, meerkatcosmo113.**

**And yes, DeliverUsFromEvie, some pairings will be repeated. I can't guarantee which ones. **


	10. Costumes

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Anti-Cosmo x Anti-Wanda.**

**Prompt: Costumes.**

…

Anti-Cosmo did _not _have the patience for Christmas. Never had, probably never will.

Quite frankly, it was too bright and too rowdy for him to enjoy properly.

Anti-Wanda, however, loved it. She found great amusement in the glittery decorations and the flashing lights and all that jazz. Unfortunately for her husband, she very much got into the festive mood.

Including costumes.

Ah, yes. Costumes. Anti-Wanda was particularly fond of the festive ones that could be purchased around the holiday season. Early on in their marriage, he had absolutely refused any part of this Christmas celebration. Soon, however, he had found it hard to resist her constant asking and the way her pink eyes seemed to well up with unshed tears and -

Gah. At least they had reached a compromise: he didn't have to wear one in public, so no one ever saw him wearing it. Which was a shame, Anti-Wanda thought, because with his pointed ears, 'it wa' jus' perfect!'.

He detested the costumes she made him wear. Hated them with everything he had, even matched the hatred he felt toward the fairies.

"Father," Foop growled and Anti-Cosmo turned to see him wearing one identical to his own. Both father and son stared at each other, resisting the urge to mock the other's elf-themed outfit, "how much longer must we wear these monstrosities?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Just until she gets it out of her system, Foop."

Eh. He hated seeing her upset way more than he hated the costumes.

…

**Author's note:**

**Here's some Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, WandaxCosmo. **

**Ugh. I really need to get used to writing these characters.**


	11. Eggnog

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: friendship(?) Mr. Turner x Mr. Dinkleberg.**

**Prompt: Eggnog.**

…

He didn't care whether it was Christmas or not! _Nothing _was going to make him spend it with _Dinkleberg._

His wife, sick of the 'feud' between them (can it even be called that?), had actually invited the Dinklebergs around for Christmas dinner. Ha! No way! Not in his house.

As stated before, _nothing _was going to make him spend Christmas dinner with _him._

"Hey, Turner!"

Speak of the devil.

Mr. Turner looked up from his shovelling (snow seemed heavier this year…), only to see Mr. Dinkleberg walked over. He was holding something, but Mr. Turner couldn't see what it was.

"What do _you _want?" Mr. Turner asked rudely, purposely trying to warn him away.

It didn't work, however, for Dinkleberg continued his walk around the fence separating their homes and over to Timmy's dad.

"I know it's a little early for presents," Dinkleberg said with a slight chuckle, almost awkward, "but my wife accidentally bought a little too much eggnog and I can't really stand the stuff."

Mr. Turner's eyebrows perked up at the sound of his favourite festive drink; even more so when Mr. Dinkleberg held up a carton of it.

With a friendly smile, the neighbour held it out, "I remembered how much _you _loved it though, so here. You can have it."

Mr. Turner eyed it warily, then quickly snatched it just in case Dinkleberg changed his mind or attempted some sort of trap. He checked it over quickly. Yup. That was the good ol' artery-clogging eggnog alright. No doubt about it.

Without waiting for a thank you, Dinkleberg made his way back around the fence, waving as he did so, "See ya later, Turner! Happy holidays!"

As the man disappeared into his home, Mr. Turner scowled. Oh, no, he wasn't falling for that 'good neighbour' façade. He knew Dinkleberg was up to something. Nothing could convince him otherwise. "_Dinkleberg…_"

…

**Author's note:**

**I've never actually tried eggnog. Thoughts on it?**


	12. Snowflakes

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Cupid x Cosmo.**

**Prompt: Snowflakes.**

…

"This is _stupid!_"

Cosmo jolted as Cupid threw down his scissors and paper, turning around in his chair and folding his arms unhappily. The green-haired fairy stared as the God continued, "Who would _do this _anyway?! See, _this _is why I don't like _Christmas!_"

Cosmo looked at the little pile of paper snowflakes Cupid had made - or what _should _have been snowflakes. Rather, instead of wintry patterns and pretty designs, they all had love hearts cut into them. No matter how hard Cupid tried, they all turned out the same. Love hearts.

Well, he _was _the leader of Valentine's Day.

"I think yours are pretty, Cupid." Cosmo said in an attempt to reassure him. That they were. They just weren't Christmassy.

"Oh, stop rubbing it in." Cupid grumbled, "I'm horrible at this and we both know it."

"Nah!" Cosmo said cheerfully, "Ya just gotta get the hang of it! Practise! Here, I'll show ya!"

Cupid, despite his bitterness, looked over his shoulder at the fairy as Cosmo picked up his scissors.

"See - look. Ya just do this and - no, that's not right - it's like…oh, hang on - it's sorta like - no, wait - it's like…oh."

Despite it all, Cupid couldn't help but crack a smile, even chuckle a little at the confused look on the fairy's face, for - in his excitement to show Cupid how it was done - he had wildly cut up the entire piece of paper. The fragments of what was once a full piece were now piled up on Cosmo's lap and hair.

"Uh…wait. This isn't how it's done!" Cosmo exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, forget it, Cosmo." Cupid said, turning back to pick a piece of paper from his hair. He took one hand in his, giving Cosmo a rewarding kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for trying, though."

Cosmo smiled widely, "You're welcome! Hey!" He picked up one of Cupid's failures, "Could you show me how to make one of _these _ones?!"

"Oh. Yeah…I guess, so…"

…

**Author's note:**

**I haven't made snowflakes since I was about seven. Never going back.**


	13. Christmas Spirit

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: friendship (?) Anti-Cosmo x Cosmo.**

**Prompt: Christmas Spirit.**

…

It had been a simple capture. He had gotten Timmy into Anti-Fairy World, prepared to make him his godchild rather than his counterparts, when Timmy's godparents came to save him and -

Anti-Cosmo frowned as Cosmo zipped around his living room, complaining at the lack of Christmas decorations. Didn't he understand? He had kidnapped his godchild! But, no, Cosmo was far too busy noticing the lack of shiny objects.

"You gotta have a tree! You have a tree, right?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo's eye twitched. He didn't say a word.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have Turner as his godchild by now!

"Here!" Cosmo flew to him, "You just need to get into the Christmas spirit! I'll help ya!" The fairy poofed up a box of decorations.

"I do not need your help, you -" He paused when he came to a realization. Where was Wanda and Timmy?

No. No, no, no, no, no!

"Here, I'll put up the tinsel for ya!" Cosmo said, poofing up a ladder to help drape it over the grandfather clock (idiot. Had no common sense just to fly up).

Anti-Cosmo was about ready to zap him and get on with the rest of the plan, then he smirked, "Cosmo." He called. Cosmo looked over at him, "Perhaps it would be best…over there? Maybe?" He sounded too innocent, but Cosmo hardly noticed.

"Okay!" The green-haired fairy exclaimed and climbed down from the ladder, stepping under it to -

Oh. There was his mistake.

A familiar tingle enveloped Anti-Cosmo's body as the urge to spread bad luck was brought forth.

Cosmo completely missed his devilish smirk.

…

**Author's note:**

**Christmas spirit. Cosmo's got a lot of it.**


	14. Cold

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Juandissimo x Cupid.**

**Prompt: Cold.**

…

There were a few things Cupid wasn't used to.

Cold was one of them.

He sat by the fireplace, hugging himself in an attempt at keeping warm. He was wearing a pink sweater and pink socks, wrapped up in a pink blanket and sitting on the fluffiest pink rug he could find (basically, he was a bundle of pink).

Pfft. Last time he took part in a snowball fight with his cherubs.

The door behind him opened and he was about to tell the visitor to shut the damn door before they spoke, "Cupido?"

Cupid looked over his shoulder, "W - W - What do y - you w - want?"

"Are you okay?"

"D - Do I l - _look _okay to y - you?" The God paused and sneezed into his blanket, "Ugh. I th - think I'm coming d - down with something…"

Juandissimo's brow furrowed and he slowly made his way over to the freezing God. True enough, Cupid didn't look well. Skin paler than it should be, hair plastered to his head, body shivering. He wouldn't be surprised if the God woke up next morning with a fever.

"Is there anything I can do for you, _mi amor? _Anything at all?"

Cupid looked over at him. Anything he could do…

The God frowned, like it was obvious, "W - Why are j - just s - standing there? G - Get over here and c - c - c - cuddle with me! I - I'm f - f - f - freezing!"

Juandissimo stared for a second, before a somewhat cheeky smile appeared on his face and he shrugged, "Well. If I _have to._"

"J - J - Jerk…"

Juandissimo sat down behind him, gathering him into his strong arms and holding him tightly to his chest. Cupid immediately curled into a ball, holding on to Juandissimo's shirt and attempting to get closer. Juandissimo's brow furrowed worriedly, "You are freezing."

"Y - Y - You think I d - d - don't k - know that?" Cupid snapped. "This is a - a - a - all your f - f - f - f - fault…"

"My fault?"

"Y - Yeah. You're the one w - who m - made me take p - p - part in that s - s - st - stupid s - s - s - s - snowball fight…"

"Ah. _Lo siento._" He shrugged and muttered, almost sarcastically, "Guess I'll have to make up for it by holding you until you get warm…"

"J - Jerk…"

"Mm-hm."

"I h - h -hate y - y - y - y - you…"

"I know." Juandissimo kissed the top of his head and, just like that, Cupid felt significantly warmer.

…

**Author's note:**

**Cupid doesn't **_**do **_**cold.**


	15. Snow

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: parental/friendship Cosmo x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Snow.**

…

Timmy's frown never lifted from his face as he shovelled more snow from the driveway. How could his parents assign this job when they knew he wanted to play with Chester and AJ?

"Hey, Timmy! What're you doing?"

Timmy looked up as Cosmo appeared before him, "Shovelling snow. Mom and Dad are making me do it. I tried getting Wanda to poof it all away, but she said I should do it myself."

"Oh." Cosmo looked around. Despite the fact Timmy had been working for about half an hour, snow was still piled in their driveway. The boy had stopped _trying _a while ago. "Well…it can still be fun!"

"How so?" Timmy asked.

"Snow's fun!"

"Yeah. When you actually get to play in it."

"Well, here, let's play now!" Cosmo turned his back, grabbing handfuls of snow. Timmy craned his neck to try and see what he was doing, but to no avail. Cosmo suddenly whipped around to him again, only to have snow expertly crafted under his nose, "See? A snow moustache!"

Timmy burst into laughter at how silly he looked, clutching his stomach and leaning on his shovel.

Cosmo grinned and grabbed some more snow, piling it onto his head until it formed a sphere, "Or a snow afro!"

Timmy's laughter only increased as Cosmo went on to make a snow tuxedo and even did a trick where he shoved snow into mouth and pushed it out through his ears. Who knew Cosmo was such a expert craftsman with snow?

"Timmy!"

Timmy paused as he heard his mother call from inside the house, "Uh…Yeah, Mom?!"

"Are you done cleaning the driveway yet?"

"Not yet, Mom!"

Timmy looked back to Cosmo with a smile, ready for more antics and tricks. He appreciated Cosmo's clearly-succeeding attempt at cheering him up. However, Cosmo just floated there with a look of surprise. "What?"

"Timmy…" Cosmo put a hand over his snow-moustache, "…It's stuck…"

Timmy stared, feeling the need to tell him that snow did indeed freeze, but instead burst the two of them burst into laughter together. The fairy suddenly stopped and muttered, "Seriously, though."

…

**Author's note:**

**Cosmo's secret talent.**


	16. Star

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: parental Wanda x Poof.**

**Prompt: Star.**

…

Poof watched as his mother picked another few baubles out of a cardboard box and placed them on the tree.

The fairy baby had never seen such a colourful tree before and couldn't quite understand why people decorated one anyway. Maybe it was just because he'd never experienced Christmas before.

Wanda had insisted on putting the decorations up traditionally; without magic. 'With love', she'd said.

Poof didn't understand that either. What was the point of having magic if one didn't even use it?

He'd tried several times to show her this, but had screwed up each time. First, he had accidentally caused the baubles to pop like miniature bombs, then all the decorations had been blown off the tree. When he finally managed to get it right, Wanda had scolded him anyway for doing magic on it in the first place.

Now, he watched from the sidelines as she did this, none too happy. That is, until Wanda turned to him with a smile, "Poof," He looked to her, "come and put the star on the tree."

"Poof?" Poof questioned as Wanda took his hand and led him over. She took their star ornament from the box and Poof's eyes widened in awe.

By the looks of it, it was made of glass, with little pieces of gold glittered over it; making it shine just like a real star.

She handed it to him but, rather than letting him float up to the top to put it on, she picked him up and held him. Poof carefully placed it on top of the tree and found himself smiling as Wanda brought him close and held him to her chest.

Poof had never done this before now; he liked it.

…

**Author's note:**

**We don't have a star ornament at my house; we have an angel.**


	17. Christmas Carols

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Cupid x Cosmo.**

**Prompt: Christmas Carols.**

…

_Jingle bells!_

_Jingle bells!_

_Jingle all the way!_

Cupid's eyebrow twitched at the sound of it. Ugh, _again? Really?_

_Rudolph the red-nose reindeer!_

_Had a very shiny nose!_

The God gritted his teeth together. Gods, why didn't people understand he had important work to do? Alright, so Valentine's Day was in two months time, so what? He liked to be prepared, thank you very much. But he couldn't with all that noise going on!

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la!_

'_Tis the season to be jolly!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la!_

Cupid gripped his pen tightly, trying to block out the sounds the fairy was making; eventually putting his hands over his ears. Alright, so people celebrated Christmas. Fine. But did they have to do it so _loudly?!_

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree!_

"COSMO!"

The green-haired fairy fell silent as he turned to the pink-haired male, who was currently glaring at him, "Sorry, Cupid. Did you wanna sing that part?"

"No!" Cupid snapped, "I don't wanna sing any song! What I'd _like _is some peace and quiet so I can think straight!"

Cosmo's lips fell, "But…it's Christmas…We always sing at Christmas!"

"Well, I don't." Cupid turned away, "This may have slipped your mind, Cosmo, but I don't like Christmas, nor do I celebrate it. So, take your singing somewhere else."

Cosmo floated closer, "Please, Cupid? You and I can sing together! Get you in the Christmas spirit!"

"No."

"Please?

"No."

"_Pleeeeeaaassee?"_

Cupid slammed his pen down onto the desk, "If I sing _one _carol with you, will you go away and leave me to my work?"

"Yup!"

The God sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Cosmo rushed over and hugged the man tightly, "You're gonna be great, Cupid! I know it!"

Cupid frowned, "Yeah. Right. So…what're we singing?"

"Frosty the Snowman!"

"Oh, joy."

…

**Author's note:**

**There's been a surprising lack of carols this year. Huh…*Shrugs***


	18. Sleigh

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Remy x Trixie.**

**Prompt: Sleigh.**

…

Why did she never get what she wanted?

Trixie sat alone in her bedroom, surrounded by cards and small gifts that probably barely cost a dollar. Alright, so she got these little gifts from boys every Christmas, no difference there. But it wasn't what she _wanted._

She wanted to literally be swept off her feet by a boy who really saw her; the girl behind all the popularity. The last time someone saw her like that was when she met that Timantha girl that had mysteriously moved away almost as soon as she had appeared. Shame, really.

The only way for her wish to ever happen was if she met a boy who didn't go to their school, and what chance was there of that; what with her protective father?

None. Zilch. Zip. No.

The girl sighed. The cards and gifts were pretty, she'd admit, but they weren't a Christmas wish come true. Why, she had never even had her first under-the-mistletoe kiss!

A tap at her window brought her back to reality.

She walked over to the window, expecting to see a boy standing on her lawn. As she pulled back the curtains, she saw something different. Well, the boy was still there. He was just standing a large, red sleigh, holding reigns that were attached to nine reindeer.

Trixie thought through her brain, attempting to remember. She could've sworn she'd seen this boy before, then it hit her. The two richest families in Dimmsdale, of course! "Remy?"

Remy smiled at her, this odd, knowing sort of smile, and he held out a hand, "Milady?"

Trixie just couldn't say no to that.

…

**Author's note:**

**Here you are, some Remy x Trixie. Enjoy.**


	19. Fruitcake

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: parental Mom x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Fruitcake.**

…

"Okay, guys, let's try this again." Timmy instructed to his fairies, "I wish -"

"_WAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Timmy jolted on the spot, surprised by this sudden bout of bawling. The boy frowned, "Oh, what now?!"

Once again, his mother had interrupted one of his wishes. Why did this always happen to him? The boy sighed and walked out of his room, wandering down the stairs with his fairies disguised as flies.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother on her knees, sobbing into the palms of her hands. Timmy raised an eyebrow, wondering what the cause of his mother's crying could be, until he saw the mass of black on the table. "Mom? Is that…cake?"

Mrs. Turner raised her head long enough to say, "It was _supposed _to be the fruitcake for Christmas! But it's _RUINED!_" She buried her face into her hands again, bawling even louder at her failure.

Timmy approached the ruined cake was caution (could never be too careful with his mother's baking). The thing was completely charred, no evidence of actual cake or fruit at all. He looked back to his mother.

Usually, he'd find the bawling of his mother to be an annoyance, a loud noise that would only stop his wish-making. Now, it just made him feel bad. Maybe it was because of the Christmas season. Who could be sad so close to _Christmas?!_

Timmy gestured to his fairies, who waved their little wands. Sparkles enveloped the cake as Timmy turned to his mother, "What're you talking about, Mom? It's fine!"

"No, it's not! It's - Huh?" Mom paused as she approached it, only to find a perfect fruitcake sitting in the cake tin. "But…But…"

"See? Nothing wrong!" Timmy gestured to it.

"But…Timmy, did you do something?"

"Ah, you know what they say, Mom: when it comes to baking, you just need a little magic." Timmy smiled.

Mom looked at her son, a look of endearment on her face, and she enveloped him in a hug, "Oh, thanks, Timmy! You're the best!"

Timmy's smile widened, "No problem, Mom."

…

**Author's note:**

**I hate fruitcake. Absolutely despise it. It is my third most hated food.**


	20. Sled

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: ex-friendship Gary x Timmy.**

**Prompt: Sled.**

…

He vaguely remembered the sled races between he and Timmy.

Timmy would have two sleds - one for himself and one for Gary - and he would rush to the top of a hill. With his five-year-old imagination, Timmy would have Gary sit on the other sled then make out that Gary was nervous.

For a five-year-old, Gary remembered, he gave pretty good pep-talks. Even though they were unnecessary, the thought of still appreciated. To make Gary feel better, Timmy would give him a head-start and push his sled for him. Seconds later, he would push himself down the hill on his own sled.

The winner was almost always Gary, not only because of the head-start, but also because Timmy always gave him the better sled. The runners were smoother so it glided easier than the other one. Timmy's weighed more too, so Gary's didn't carry any unnecessary weight like his did. That was a bonus.

On the few times it was Timmy who was victorious, the five-year-old would celebrate like mad, then make out that he had hurt Gary's feelings with his gloating. Then would come yet another pep-talk that Gary would 'do better next time' and would probably cream him the next time they raced.

Gary missed that.

"Hey, Gary!"

Gary looked up from his chair as Super Bike and Dark Laser wandered over. "We were just gonna go ride these down We Hate Timmy Mountain." Super Bike explained and…

No way.

They had sleds. Actual sleds. How the heck a bike was going to ride a sled, he didn't know, but…

"Care to join us?" Dark Laser added.

Gary smiled and gladly accepted, "Cool."

…

**Author's note:**

**There you are, more Gary.**


	21. Candy Cane

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Juandissimo x Cupid.**

**Prompt: Candy Cane.**

…

Don't get Cupid wrong, he appreciated the attention Juandissimo gave him, but Gods did he spread it on too thick. Especially since Christmas started coming around.

He didn't understand why everyone liked the holiday so much. His holiday was much better. Oh, well. At least the Christmas _food _was pretty good.

"Cupido?"

Cupid looked up from his work, frowning in annoyance. "What?"

Juandissimo had that smirk on his face, the one he always used when he had some sort of plan. Cupid watched as the fairy approached his desk, that sly smirk on his face. Juandissimo leaned against it, then held something up to Cupid's face.

A candy cane, striped with a red and white, with a little bow wrapped around the middle.

Cupid raised an eyebrow at it, glancing at Juandissimo confusedly. The Spaniard's smirk became a grin as he put one end into his mouth, "Want to share?"

Cupid's look of confusion became a frown. Of course. Trust Juandissimo to make jokes throughout the holiday season. Then a little smile appeared on the God's face and he shrugged, "Sure. I'll go first."

Juandissimo's grin dropped in surprise as Cupid reached up and plucked the candy cane from between his teeth. "Uh…"

Cupid untied the ribbon from around the middle and, without hesitation, stuck the cane into his mouth. Juandissimo raised an eyebrow until Cupid, as slowly as he could, slid the cane from his lips. Juandissimo's eyes widened at that.

Smirking lightly, Cupid ran his tongue along the stick of candy, looking right into Juandissimo's eyes. The Spaniard seemed unable to look away, his face bright red, getting ever-so brighter when Cupid stuck the cane back into his mouth. The God let out a rather undignified hum of approval at the taste, shutting his eyes, then slowly slid it from his mouth again.

Cupid gave Juandissimo a smile and held out the cane, "Your turn."

Juandissimo didn't respond.

"…Juan, you're drooling."

…

**Author's note:**

**I am **_**so **_**sorry.**

**212musicfan, you are **_**not **_**bothering me. None of you are. I'm actually surprised people are reading these things, let alone reviewing, so you're actually making me happy by requesting things. Don't be afraid to message me, okay? **


	22. Snowman

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: Cosmo x Wanda.**

**Prompt: Snowman.**

…

Wanda smiled as she patted more snow on to her snowman. Since she spent most of her time in a fishbowl with an obvious lack of snow, she'd hardly had the chance to build a snowman for herself. That, and having to care for her boys.

Timmy and Poof were playing together inside and Cosmo was…well, she didn't actually know where Cosmo was. He had said he would come out and help her make the snowman, but he hadn't turned up. Oh, well. Probably off finding another nickel somewhere.

Wanda was just about finished with her snowman, placing a beanie hat on top and a scarf around the neck, when she thought she heard a giggle.

The pink-haired fairy looked around, trying to find the source, then shrugged and patted the last of the snow on to her snowman.

"Done." She said proudly, stepping back to admire her work. It was relatively good, she thought, for someone who was a bit out of practice. She nodded, satisfied, then turned and bent down to pick up two rocks to make the smile a little wider.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a surprised yelp, jumping away.

The snowman's head shook back and forth until all the snow fell off and Cosmo's head was revealed.

"Cosmo! What're you doing in my snowman?…How long have you been there?" Wanda asked, hands on hips.

"Not long!" Cosmo chirped happily, "I wanted to surprise you!" Cosmo looked down at the scarf, "Oh, hey, thanks! It was getting a little cold."

"Well, you certainly surprised me…and gave me a heart attack…" Wanda muttered, then looked down at the remains of her snowman's head, "Cosmo, you messed up my snowman."

"Sorry, Wanda…" Cosmo said. "On the bright side, I _did _surprise ya!"

"Yes, Cosmo. Yes, you did." Wanda replied, then turned and walked away.

"Wanda?"

"You wanted to be a snowman, Cosmo. Snowmen stay outdoors."

"Wanda! Wanda! WANDA!"

…

**Author's note:**

**Oh, Cosmo. You silly little git.**

**You're welcome, 212musicfan. BTW, I plan to publish novels in the future, just…not now. Too inexperienced. Though, I can tell you they won't be as fluffy as this stuff. My original works tend to be…heavy. Let's just say that. Though I thank you for that nice comment; that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me.**


	23. Christmas Movies

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing: friendship Cupid x Wanda.**

**Prompt: Christmas Movies.**

…

"You know I'm not a _huge _fan of musicals, right?"

Wanda glanced at Cupid out of the corner of her eye, "C'mon, Cupid, this movie's great. The songs are really nice."

Cupid shrugged and crossed his arms, "I guess…Though, I still don't get why they're necessary…"

"It's a musical, Cupid. Just watch it."

Cupid sighed, but didn't speak again. Pah. You never heard of any Valentine's Day movies. Of course, then again, he supposed every romance movie was technically a Valentine's Day movie. "Why is he singing again? Hasn't he ever seen snow before?"

"No. That's the point of the song."

"_Why _is he singing about -"

"Shh!" Wanda hissed at him. Cupid grumbled to himself and waited for the song to finish. At least he had comfort in knowing that there were a ton of love songs out there.

It only took ten minutes to go by before Cupid spoke again, "They're gonna end up together, right?"

"Huh?"

"Him and that girl with the stitches. They're gonna end up together, right?"

"I'm not saying."

"But she just went to his house and gave him that basket and stuff! She jumped out of the window for him! They _have _to end up together!"

"Cupid -"

"I'm Cupid and I say they have to end up together!" Cupid suddenly declared childishly. "If they don't, I'll go to the director and…have a stern word with him."

Wanda rolled her eyes. Trust Cupid to get overly-emotional over a Christmas movie. She had only invited him around to try and get him into the holiday spirit (Christmas, that is. He seemed to only want to celebrate his own holiday). Now, she was stuck with him making comments about the movie every few minutes.

She tolerated his comments for a while, then paused and looked to him. "Cupid…? You're oddly quiet."

"Yeah…so what?"

"Are you…_enjoying _it?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

Cupid frowned at her, "I just know how she feels, okay? 'For I am not the one', yeah, I know that feeling."

Wanda let it slide, despite the surprise she felt. They sat there for another twenty minutes or so - in which Wanda endured Cupid cheering characters on and telling them off when they didn't so what he wanted them to do. Then, as the last song played, Cupid suddenly jumped up, "YES! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD END UP TOGETHER! 'SIMPLY MEANT TO BE'! SEE?!" He turned to her, "Do I know my fictional couples or what?"

"You criticized everything they did!" Cupid gave her a shrug and Wanda sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Cupid turned to the TV, "Hey, let's watch it again."

…

**Author's note:**

**Cupid gets really into movies, okay? Especially ones with romance in them.**

**And, yes, they were watching Nightmare Before Christmas.**


	24. Advent Calendars

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Pairing(s): Cosmo x Wanda & Juandissimo x Cupid.**

**Prompt: Advent Calendars.**

…

"Cosmo."

"Cupido."

"That's cheating." Juandissimo and Wanda said in unison, arms crossed and frowning at the two men.

Cupid frowned back at them while Cosmo stared innocently. "Shut your faces." Cupid said through a mouthful of chocolate, going to open another door on his pink advent calendar.

"Cupid, you cannot eat them all _now._" Juandissimo scolded, only for the God to continue glaring at him.

"I can do whatever I want."

"But you'll get fa -" Juandissimo froze, eyes widening at what had almost escaped his mouth. Cupid's eyes narrowed at him angrily. "Uh…"

"Say it." Cupid challenged, "I dare you."

"Uh…"

"Hey!" Cosmo suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Cupid, Juandissimo, when did you get here?!"

Cupid, Wanda and Juandissimo groaned, "Cosmo, you've asked that three times now!" Wanda exclaimed, "They're here to spend Christmas with us!"

"Against my will, I might add." Cupid muttered, "Not that I don't like you guys or anything, but, you know, I don't celebrate Christmas."

"And yet you have been participating in the Christmas traditions." Juandissimo said bluntly.

"Well, yeah, just because you've been shoving them in my face." Cupid retorted.

"Come on, guys, let's not fight." Wanda spoke up.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, then suddenly turned to Juandissimo, "But I've got my eye on _you._"

Juandissimo raised an eyebrow at him, then looked alarmed as Cupid muttered, "Yeah. So have I."

"You have such little trust in me?" Juandissimo asked, to which Cupid shrugged. Juandissimo frowned at this.

"C'mon, guys," Wanda called over, "we have to get some sleep! Santa will be here soon!"

"Eh." Cupid shrugged, "I see him once a month cause of Holiday Leader meetings. Not really that exciting."

From where he sat, Cosmo whimpered and held his advent calendar upside-down, "Aw, I'm all out…"

"Here, Cosmo," Cupid pushed his calendar over, "you can have mine. Chocolate's not so good, anyway…"

Cosmo's face immediately lit up, "Gee, thanks, Cupid!" Cosmo exclaimed, hugging the God tightly. Cupid sent him a small smile and a quick pat to the arm.

Wanda glanced at Juandissimo, only to see him glaring at the green-haired fairy with a look of burning hatred. Wanda patted his bicep awkwardly; he glanced at her, "Uh…why don't we all get some rest now?"

"Good idea." Juandissimo walked over to one of the sleeping bags, then turned back, "Wanda, you will join me, _si?_"

"Excuse me?" Cupid spoke up, still being held onto by the green-haired fairy.

"You seem pretty cosy with him." Juandissimo shrugged, "So Wanda and I will just have to -"

"Oh, no!" Wanda huffed, "I am _not _getting involved in your fights. Come on, Cosmo," Wanda said, taking her husband away (earning a small 'thank you' from the God), "Let's get some sleep. Then Santa will -"

"SANTA!" Cosmo screamed in delight, "OH MY GOSH! SANTA!"

As the two fairies settled down to their own sleeping bag by the fire, Cupid watched as Juandissimo poofed himself into his pyjamas and climbed into his purple sleeping bag by the fireplace. The God sighed through his nose and walked over slowly. He knelt down, then nudged his boyfriend and muttered, "…Mind if I scoot in?"

"You're not sleeping with Cosmo?"

"No. Course not."

"Then yes, you can."

Cupid smiled and climbed in with him. He snuggled into Juandissimo's chest as the Spaniard wrapped his arms around him. He looked up at Juandissimo, only for the fairy to smile and wink at him. Cupid leaned up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before settling down.

In the other sleeping bag, Wanda was the same; snuggled up to her husband's warm chest as he muttered things about Santa and nickels in his sleep. She smiled warmly at him, pressing her lips to his and then tucking her head into the crook of his neck. In his slumber, Cosmo smiled widely.

Soon, all four were fast asleep in their sleeping bags, waiting for the jolly man to arrive.

…

**Author's note:**

**I didn't wanna do two pairings in one drabble, but meerkatcosmo113 really wanted it. So…here.**


	25. Holidays

**Fairly Odd Countdown Calendar**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**SPECIAL CROSSOVER ONE-SHOT.**

**In which case, I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. Tim Burton does.**

**Pairing: friendship(?) Jack Skellington x Cupid.**

**Prompt: Holidays.**

…

He didn't know how this guy got here. He didn't know why he was even here. He just wanted him gone.

He already felt uncomfortable with the guy towering over him, but he was also chatting his ear off.

Cupid frowned up at the lanky man, his eyes narrowing as the unwanted guest surveyed the shelves. _If he starts singing…_

After all, that was how Cupid had found him: parading around town, singing about the people and buildings. _What's this? What's this?_

"It's very…bright in here." Jack muttered at last, breaking the silence as he lifted up a vase of flowers and observed them. Nothing like they had in Halloween Town.

"Yeah, well, that's how I like it."

"Heh. You wouldn't catch anyone in Halloween Town wearing pink…unless it's a very _dark _pink."

"So…red."

"Well -" Jack faltered, then looked back at him, "Yes. I guess so." The skeleton gave him a big, friendly smile and walked back over to him, sitting next to him on the loveseat. "But enough about _my _holiday! Tell me more about yours!"

Cupid's frown deepened, "I make people fall in love."

"Really?" Jack's eye socket elongated; his version of a raised eyebrow, "And, uh, how do you go about this?"

"I shoot them in the butts with arrows."

There was an awkward silence as Jack stared at him. Cupid stared back with a clear look of boredom, wondering if he could get away with poofing this weirdo to Jorgen's place - or, better yet, Timmy's. Suddenly, Jack was smiling again, "Fascinating! We have nothing like that back in Halloween Town! Oh, tell me more!"

Cupid opened his mouth to speak again (weird or not, he kind of liked the attention), then paused and narrowed his eyes at the skeleton, "Oh, no. I know how this movie ends."

"Uh…pardon?"

"You heard. You ain't getting your paws on my precious Valentine's Day like you did with Christmas."

It was Jack's turn to pause as his mouth formed a perfect circle, then he chuckled awkwardly, "Oh…you know about that?"

"_Everyone _knows about that, Jack."

"Oh…" Jack shrank back slightly in embarrassment. Cupid wondered if this was his opportunity to kick the skeleton out (seriously, _where _did he come from?!). Before he could take action however, Jack looked at him, "Oh! I have another question for you."

Cupid frowned at his effort to change the subject, but raised an eyebrow nonetheless, "Yeah?"

"Why're you not living in Valentine's Day Town?"

"…I don't have a town."

"You don't?" Jack put a finger to his chin in thought, "But…I thought every holiday had its own town…Are you sure you don't have one?"

"Positive." Cupid said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Moved here when I was a teenager."

"Hmm…That's strange."

"Why? How did you even get here?"

"I went through the heart-shaped door." Jack replied, "I thought it would lead to Valentine's Day Town (Sandy told me to get acquainted with the other Holiday Leaders), but instead it led to this place." The skeleton thought hard (as much as someone without organs - mainly a brain - could), then said, "Perhaps it's just because you're the leader of Valentine's Day. Maybe the door actually just leads to you."

"Fascinating." Cupid drawled, taking another sip of his drink. "So. You're the leader of Halloween, huh?"

Jack smiled proudly, "Why, yes. The Pumpkin King!" He bared his teeth and swooped down on Cupid, hands out like claws.

Much to his surprise, Cupid simply stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "Jack, don't do that."

Slowly, the evil-looking grin dropped and he shuffled away, "You're…not scared?"

"Truth-be-told, Jack, I haven't really been paying attention to you." Cupid said, "That, and I'm not in a good mood, so…"

Jack stared at him. He'd barely ever encountered someone who wasn't afraid of him. He'd even gotten a good shriek out of Sally from time-to-time (although, those times were accidents), but _this _little guy…just wasn't scared. "Hm…Well, in that case, why don't you come back to Halloween Town with me?"

Cupid almost choked on his coffee. Alright, he was lovable and fairly attractive, but… "Wait a second there, bones for brains." Jack faltered at that, but stayed quiet, "We're not _that _close. I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything, but -"

"Oh! Oh, no," Jack chuckled, "no, no. Not to _live _with me - I'm afraid my house is full. Just for a visit. Get you into a better mood. So you can get acquainted with the _proper _way to celebrate Halloween! Sally and Zero would _love _to meet you! And I could meet _your _partner!"

Cupid's frown never seemed to be lifting from his face, "Yeah…" He muttered, "Gonna have to pass. Mostly cause I don't want to."

"But…Sandy Claws told me I'd better get acquainted with the other Holiday Leaders. I couldn't _possibly _miss such an opportunity. Besides, you seem like an interesting fellow."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." (Clearly didn't catch on to sarcasm very quickly, this one) "Now, why don't I show you the way I came from?" Jack stood up from the seat.

"No, really. I'm good. Though, honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are that you're here. The Easter Bunny kept telling us that that dog of his was the leader of Halloween."

Jack froze mid-step, "…_Dog?_"

"Yep. One of those sausage dog things."

"And…who told you this?"

"Easter Bunny."

Jack suddenly looked embarrassed again, "Oh. That might explain it. The last time I saw him, Lock, Shock and Barrel accidentally took him instead of Sandy Claws."

"Pfft. No wonder he's trying to convince us you don't exist."

"Heh, heh. Yes." Jack cleared his throat, "So…to Halloween Town?"

Cupid raised an eyebrow, "…If I tell you more about my holiday, will you try and take over like you did with Christmas?"

"Oh, Cupid," Jack said, leaning down and poking Cupid's nose gently with one finger, "I wouldn't do that again. You know _that._"

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking." Cupid huffed and looked to the clock. Quarter to seven. "Okay, look, I'll visit your town for a little while if it'll get you outta my hair. But it has to be only a _little _while, cause Juandissimo's coming over soon and I wanna spend some quality time with hi - Ah!" The God yelped as he was suddenly scooped up in long, bony hands.

Jack smiled widely as him, his hands under Cupid's armpits, "Oh, Cupid, you and I are going to be such good friends! I just know it!"

Despite himself, Cupid couldn't resist giving the peppy skeleton a little smile, "Yeah, okay, bonehead. Put me down."

Rather than putting him on the ground, however, Jack plopped him onto his shoulder and then turned to walk out of Cupid's mansion.

"Don't worry about me and your holiday, Mister Cupid. Diapers aren't really my thing."

"Good. Cause outrageously big bow ties aren't mine either."

"Touché."

…

**Author's note:**

**Honestly, I'm surprised no one's done this by now. This is officially my new favourite crossover. I like the thought of Jack randomly popping up in Cupid's home to ask him questions or just wanting to hang out with him. The major height difference between them somehow makes it cuter.**

**Well, anyway, that's it for this series. I know I said I would do some based around New Year, but I'm afraid my muse isn't on my side with this. Perhaps it's because of new fandoms, I don't know. Maybe I will do some New Year ones some other time. Who knows? Sorry for any inconvenience that may have caused, but you know how muses work, right?…Sorry.**

**Nevertheless, thank you all for reading/reviewing/favouriting this story. I didn't expect it to get such good feedback, so that's good news for me. Also, thanks for the support, since I wasn't quite sure about writing this, but you guys got me through it.**

**Oh, and a big Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!**


End file.
